


A Trip to the Sorcery Guild

by RollZero



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: Zelgadis runs into Lina Inverse who will help him get into the Sorcery Guild in town to research on their chimera books, but for a price. Older work, light Zel/Lina fluff written for XXLenaX on DA.





	A Trip to the Sorcery Guild

Zelgadis had come here to do some research in the town’s chimera research, but he never would have guessed his path would cross hers again.  
   
The chimera man had just arrived in town, his hood up as usual to not attract attention when he heard a very low, very annoying, and very familiar female voice barking at the waiter while stuffing her face.  
   
“Get me another round and make it snappy!” Lina Inverse, the beautiful sorceress was eating at a rapid rate as usual, but she was alone. Zel wasn’t used to seeing this usually Gourry was with her…  
   
“I see you still behave like a child, long time no see Lina.” Zelgadis chuckled as he approached her.  
   
“Oh hey Zel!” Lina perked up slightly. “What brings you here? Another clue towards your cure?”  
   
“Yeah, I had heard that they did chimera research in this town.” Zelgadis shrugged his shoulders. “What about you? And where’s Gourry?”  
   
Anger seemed to flare from Lina’s eyes as she snarled, then sticking her fork into her meat rather hard. “ **Who cares about Gourry?!?** ” she snapped. “I’m fine on my own, and always have been!”  
   
 _‘That struck a nerve…’_ Zelgadis thought to himself, then sighed. “You mean you dumped him someplace because he ticked you off again? Or did you sell him into slavery?”  
   
Lina thwacked him in the head with a leg of chicken that was on her hand, which just broke due to his hard skin. “The idiot decided to settle down in New Sairaag with Sylphiel. He said that little bit that happened with the fish people made him realize he wants to be a father and settle down, he mentioned it in front of Sylphiel and the idiot _FINALLY_ got the courage to tell him that she loves him, I left right after the wedding Sylphiel _BEGGED_ me to stay for. Amelia was thrilled.” She grumbled, then looked at him curiously. “Actually, why weren’t you with Amelia?”  
   
“She was trying to convince me to heed Rezo’s words that there is no curse and accept what I am, but I can’t.” Zelgadis replied harshly. “That man lied to me my whole life, and just because he didn’t find a cure doesn’t mean there isn’t. I can’t give up that hope to be normal again someday.”  
   
“So you two got in a fight and left huh?” Lina asked with a sigh. “Geez Zel come on I mean I know she’s been showing more attention to Pokota lately than you, but it’s obvious she has a thing for you.”  
   
“She’s too young for me.” He snapped, glaring at her. “She’s just a child and she shows it. Not to mention I knew she had a school girl crush on me. It’s just she’s frail and helpless so I felt the need to protect her, that’s all.”  
   
Lina didn’t look so convinced, but maybe Zel was stepping to the side since Pokota and Amelia were getting rather chummy these days. Phil even mentioned hope that the two kingdoms could merge over a marriage between them. “So since we’re both alone, why don’t we research together then?”  
   
“No thanks.” Zelgadis merely said, turning around.  
   
“Hey! Are you throwing away my help?!?” Lina snapped, standing on her feet.  
   
“I know where this is going, and I’m not paying for your meal in exchange for help.” He replied sharply.  
   
 ** _‘DAMN!’_** Lina mentally cursed, snapping her fingers. “Hey I can help a friend you know! Can’t believe you think so little of me.”  
   
“Lina, cut the crap. I can see right through your scheme and it isn’t going to work.” Zelgadis kept on walking.  
   
Lina tossed her chicken leg at the back of his head. “Fine dumbass! Waste your time on the same books I already read and not bother with the rumor of a bandit gang that stole one of the main books on chimera research along with half the magic books the week before I got here.”  
   
That made Zelgadis stop _. ‘It’s just a trick, it’s just a trick… She doesn’t mean…. She can’t possibly…’_  
   
“Oh and you can’t get into the library here anyway as it’s part of the Sorcery Guild which I happen to have my robe with so I could get inside for you…” Lina strung him along. “I actually know one of the heads of the department there, he was in Zephilia a long time ago and a friend of my dad…”  
   
Zelgadis growled as he just figured he might regret this, but he slowly turned around. “Fine. I’ll pay for your damn meal.”  
   
Lina grinned. “Oh don’t force yourself to do anything on my account Zel.” She giggled.   
   
“Just shut up and show the way to the guild…” Zelgadis grumbled as he pulled out the coins needed and paid for her meal.  
   
They eventually made their way to the guild, but Lina then was going through her bag once they arrived and she turned to Zelgadis for a moment. “… Maybe you should wait out here while I go get what we need, after all you hate showing your face in public…”  
   
The chimera man raised his eyebrow. “Since when do you worry about that? You and Amelia have tried for years to get me to adjust to this form and ignore people staring at me.” He rubbed his chin. “Or is it you don’t want me to see you in your robe?”  
   
Lina flinched at that. “… Well it’s not the kind you’d normally see on a Black Magic major…”  
   
“It can’t be that bad.” Zelgadis sighed and reached into her bag, pushing her hands away to grab the robe.  
   
“Hey wait stop!” Lina cried, but was unable to fight his strength as he yanked the robe out of her bag.  
   
“Now what’s so bad about…..” Zelgadis’s eyes went wide and he tried VERY hard not to laugh. _“…. Is this a…. **A… PINK** robe?_ ” he held the bright pink garment in his hands, looking at it in disbelief. “… Are you saying your title really is _Lina the Pink_?” Zelgadis was familiar with color titles, Rezo was the Red Priest and he was Zelgadis the White himself. “ _Pffftttt…_ No wonder you didn’t want me to see this!”  
   
“Shut up and give it back!” Lina growled, snatching her robe back from him and placing it on. “I HATE wearing it but there are some guilds that won’t let you in unless you wear yours!”  
   
“Well maybe they thought a more girlish color would help stop the confusion of people thinking you’re a male with that flat chest of yours-“ Zelgadis shrugged, and was clubbed in the face with a nearby rock.  
   
“Just shut it!” Lina growled, storming into the guild.  
   
Once they were inside Zelgadis found his way to the books while Lina spoke with most of the members. She joined him at the table with a sigh.  
   
“No luck?” he asked after a moment.  
   
“Not really, it turns out all the chimera research books were removed from here last year believing it to be too dangerous to keep around.” Lina crossed her arms over her chest. “Looks like I put this damn robe on for nothing!”  
   
“I don’t know why you don’t wear it, it doesn’t look that bad on you.” Zelgadis shrugged. “In fact the color makes you look a little cute unlike a threatening hothead.”  
   
“ ** _WHO THE HELL ASKED YOUR OPIN-_** “ Lina cut herself off from her shout with a slight blush. “… What did you just say?”  
   
Zelgadis blushed a bit as he turned his head. “Errr nothing especially if you’re going to shout like that again, people are staring and I don’t think it’s because my hood is down.”  
   
Lina turned her head to see that people were indeed watching, and whispering. “What the hell could they be gossiping about?”  
   
“We probably look like some kind of couple to them, with your short temper and me just being quiet I guess.” Zelgadis suggested.  
   
“ **OH THE NERVE OF THEM!** ” Lina growled, rolling up her sleeves. “I’ll go beat some sense into them!”  
   
“Is the idea of being with me that revolting?” Zelgadis asked, rather seriously at that.  
   
Lina’s eyes widened and she turned back to her friend. “H-huh?” she quickly adverted her eyes. “I thought you said I act too much like a child.”  
   
“When you’re being stubborn yes, you’re worse than Amelia.” Zelgadis chuckled, and quickly threw his hand up as he saw her ready to cast a Fireball into his face. “But otherwise you can be mature at times, and you’re one of the few people I can talk to about my condition. Not to mention when you’re around people are more worried about pissing off Lina Inverse than the Chimera Man next to her, that’s why nobody has said a thing about my appearance the whole time we’ve been here.” He then joined her in standing, taking her hand. “And why not if they’re already getting the idea? We might as well try to see if we’re compatible.” He took her palm up to his lips were he placed a gentle kiss.  
   
Lina felt the blood rushing to her face, she just stood there with wide eyes, her mouth agape.  
   
Zelgadis seemed annoyed after a while with her stunned silence, he let go of her hand and turned to leave. “Alright I get it, after all who’d want a freak like me-“  
   
“Zelgadis!” Lina shouted, finding her voice and calling him by his full first name for a change.  
   
The chimera sighed in annoyance as he turned around. “Wha-“ Lina cut him off by kissing him right on the lips.  
   
“Don’t expect an innocent maiden like me to jump into a relationship that fast you moron.” Lina growled at him. “… But, I’m not against the idea. But that means you’re treating me for dinner, normal dating rules the guy pays.” She grinned wide.  
   
Zelgadis was blushing from the sorceress’s lips that had just been on his. _“…. I think my wallet just ran away screaming._ ” He mumbled. “… But it might be worth it.”  
   
“You’re damn right it will be, you get to date the most beautiful sorcery genius herself.” Lina smirked at him. “What took you so damn long to ask me Zel? We’ve known each other for years!”  
   
“I honestly never tried before because I thought you and Gourry were a thing, so I didn’t want to get in the way.” Zelgadis sighed. “He had no idea what he missed.”  
   
“Who gives a damn about Gourry?” Lina huffed. “Now are you going to treat me to dinner or what?”  
   
“I think I need to gather my payment first.” Zelgadis laughed, leaning in and kissing the sorceress again. It was the beginning of a very interesting relationship between the two of them.


End file.
